


Missing

by PhoenixWytch



Series: Trick or Treats - 2013 [2]
Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixWytch/pseuds/PhoenixWytch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He misses her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tromana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tromana/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** I do not own _The Mentalist_ or any of the characters from _The Mentalist_. If I did own them, Jane would be living with Lisbon and they would be kissing in every episode.

He thinks of her often, though he tries not to. It’s just so hard. She helped him so much and asked so little of him. He was so _scared_ of his feelings and what she brought out in him. He thought she might break him, but in the end he broke her.

It was thought that she would be the first to leave, but that wasn’t true. He was the one to leave. He was the one that abandoned her, not the other way around. Now he is left with nothing, but this hole in his heart and wish for her in his arms.


End file.
